I just met you
by carma52
Summary: I made HUGE mistakes on the last one that I put up so I am changing it. But anyway, it's again basically how Fulton and Cameron met and got together. Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Disney, except for my OC. BTW it's Fulton/OC. There is a little bit of language. And there might be a little romance with one of my other OC and Julie
1. Basic Math

Why did being in a new school always have to be so hard? Fulton sighed heavily into his hand. He had just sat down in class, and he felt instantly bored. It was math, and it wasn't like he was awful at math. But this just seemed like the dullest place in the world.

"Welcome to class, students. This semester, we will be exploring the wonderful world of math. Now the first subject we will be covering is-" The teacher droned on, until the door slammed.

A girl ran into the class. She had long brown hair but was clipped up, and her bangs fell down in little waves. Fulton basically fell off of his seat as soon as he saw her. Russ chuckled, and wiggled his eyebrows at Fulton.

Mr. Wells? Or whatever his name was not impressed with this girl coming to class late. His face was in a deep scowl. Even when she had taken the only seat left, which just happened to be in front of Fulton.

"Miss McAllistar? May I ask why you were so late?" He growled.

"There was a problem with my brother, Fred. And I was the only one who could help him. I really didn't mean to be late."

"Well, since it is the first day of school, I will let you off this one time. Next time you are late for my class, I will not hesitate to put you directly into detention."

"Yes, sir."

She turned around in her seat, putting her bag beside her desk. Fulton tried to look away but he just couldn't. He felt like such a creeper. That must have been what she thought because she had looked up and met his awed gaze.

"Nice shirt. I love The Red Hot Chili Peppers. Led Zeppelin might be a little better though." she whispered to him.

He just kinda gawked at her. All the other girls he knew were all about people like Cyndi Lauper, or Billy Joel. He and Portman had tried to show Connie and Julie the music they liked, but the girls both brushed it off as yelling and loud guitar. They liked music with more quote on quote _ "feeling". _ His tongue felt tied as he watched her turn back. He should really say something. Why wouldn't his mouth work?!

By the time class ended, he was still trying to convince himself to say something to her. Except when he put his books in his bag, she had already left. He ran out of the class, searching for her in the crowded hallway. But he couldn't see her anywhere. And it was lunch, and his stomach was telling him it was stupid to skip breakfast this morning. Russ came up behind him, giving him a sympathatic, yet amused, pat on the back.

"Don't worry lover boy. You'll find her later." Russ chuckled, leading Fulton to the cafeteria where they were supposed to meet up with the rest of the Ducks.


	2. Frankenstein

The team sat at the table, letting the chatter of the lunch room surround them. Fulton looked around groggily. Then he realized that she was sitting at the opposing table. He stared at her, chewing his lower lip slowly. Russ saw the girl as well, and smirked at him.

"Looks like Fulton has a little crushy-wushy." Russ laughed. The rest of the team followed Russ's gaze, resting on where she was. Fulton swatted at Russ, while each person at the table smiled at each other. He sat down again, deciding to be more interested in his plate, then her, or the heat the spread across his face.

"Why don't you go talk to her? You might even get the chance to ask her out!" Charlie suggested.

Fulton looked back up at her, haing how his stomach twisted up in knots just by looking. He slowly shook his head.

"Nah. Maybe later."

"Come on! I dare you!"

"Fine! Just stop bugging me!" Fulton seethed. He pushed his chair back and walked over to her. She sat there for a few moments before she realized he was there. When she did, she smiled right at him.

'Oh God..'

"Hey, you want to sit down?" she asked.

All the words we was going to say had left his mind. His face felt like it was on fire, and he knew he was blushing for what seemed like the 50th time that day. His mouth opened, but he just couldn't get any words out.

"H-h-h," he stammered. It was just way too much. Her face was pulled into a shocked expression, and it was still so pretty. He swallowed whatever dignity he had left and shuffled back to where he had started. He sat down with a thump. How had it even gotten to that point? What the heck was wrong with him?

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" said a familiar voice.

He looked up and there she was standing beside him. She was pointing to the empty seat beside him.

"Sure!" exclaimed Goldberg, seeing Fulton wasn't going to respond.

She sat down and looked straight at him. "My name's Cameron McAllistar. I just thought you might want to know that."

She smiled. Fulton swallowed hard, and ducked his head down. 'God, she was a gorgeous smile.' he thought. He cleared his throat, determined to say something.

"My name is Reed. I mean Fulton! Reed is my last name. So, Fulton Reed."He stumbled over his words, kicking himself mentally.

"Nice introduction. You kinda sounded like James Bond there." she laughed.

He smiled back, relieved she found a joke in his awkwardness. They both continued to eat, feeling the silence grow between them. Especially since everyone at the table had started their own conversations. But he like the silence, just so he could study her face. Her eyes flickered to meet his.

"You know I'm sure if you just took a picture, it would last a lot longer." she mumbled.

"Too bad I don't have a camera." he whispered back.

She let the smile come, even though she didn't want it to. She was glad that he hadn't changed over the past three years. God. It was three years since they saw each other. No wonder he had forgotten who she was. Because the Fulton she knew, was never this shy. A small cough brought her out of her own confusing thoughts. Charlie was staring at her. As well as the rest of the team.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Have you been at this school for a long time?"

"Oh, well since the school starts at grade 9, no. But I have gone to school with basically everyone in this school since grade six."

"Do you actually like them or even this school?"

"No way! I hate all this rich snobs who go around thinking that they are better than everyone else. It really pisses me off. My brother and I work around five or six different jobs just so we could come here and have a good education. That's all."

"So you're not a preppy, rich kid?" Averman interjected.

She glared at him for a moment. Then she stood up and gestured to what she was wearing. A slightly big, ripped Nirvana shirt, black jeans (which seemed to be wearing out at the knees), worn combat boots, and faded leather gloves.

"I don't exactly scream cheerleader." she huffed as she sat down.

"Thank God" Fulton said.

Everyone stopped eating and stared at Fulton. He went along as if he had said nothing. Then he felt their stares and looked back up.

"Dang. I said that aloud." he groaned.

Everyone at the table burst out laughing. When they were done, Cameron got up to leave.

"Thanks for ltting me eat lunch with you guys." she said.

"No problem," Charlie replied.

She leaned over and whispered into Fulton's ear.

"By the way, you might want to work on introducing yourself without your friends around, Frankenstein. Although, I must say, the shy act is actually pretty cute."

He gave a small shiver. He shut his eyse tightly, trying to remember where he had heard that nickname before. But then he felt a little pressure on his cheek, and his eyes flew open. She had given him a small peck on his cheek. He felt happiness spill over him when he saw her walk away with her cheeks and nose flushing hard. She waved goodby and walked out of the lunchroom. And that's when he remembered.

He stood up quickly, his breathing getting quicker. It couldn't have been her. It just didn't look like her. She was short, not 5'7. And her hair was frizzy and short, not long and wavy. But then why had Cameron called him 'Frankenstein' when that was only HER special nickname for him?! He had to find Cameron. And fast.


	3. Identity Known

*This morning*

Cameron rushed down the street, and flung open the doors to the center. She could her Fred screaming at the top of his lungs. The hallways blurred as she ran faster towards his room. When she finally got to the room, she saw him there, screaming, his face blood red. Tears were streaming down her older brother's face. She ran over to him.

"Hey Freddie. Hey, I decided I wanted to come over to see my favorite brother. And look there you are. Why are you so upset, Freddie? Huh? What's wrong?" she coaxed.

"I- I got scared. They scared me, told me I was being bad! Freddie is not bad! Not a bad person! They told me that you- you weren't coming. Not coming! But they lied! Now who's the bad persons! HA! Liarsliarsliarsliars!" He yelled over and over again.

"Freddie, you have to stop yelling. Remember what I said about indoor voices." she whispered.

"Oh yeah. We have to be - to be really quiet. Yeah.. Shhhh."

"Yeah. You are a good boy."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Can you tell the nurse that I'm sorry for throwing things at her?"

"Oh Freddie. You threw things?"

"Yeah. That- that wasn't the right thing. Wasn't the right thing. I'm a bad boy."

"No you're not. You just got upset. Everyone gets upset."

"Yeah. Do you get upset?"

"I do get upset. I get upset all the time."

"At Daddy?"

She paused.

"At Daddy."

"Okay."

"You want me to read to you today?"

"YEAH! YEAHYEAHYEAH!"

"Freddie, calm down!"

*later on in the day*

Cameron trudged down the hallways. She just couldn't believe that Fulton was here. And that he always seemed to pick her out from the crowd. Not that running in fifteen minutes late was exactly the most sneakiest way of not being recognized. She gave a snort and decided that she had to go find Curtis. But just as she was going to head off to the music room, she heard the thud of footsteps behind her. They came closer and closer till Fulton turned around the corner slamming into her.

They both fell to the ground. He scrambled to get up, murmuring apologies, but he just ended up tripping over his own feet.

"Okay, you know what, how about you stop doing that? And you just go onto your knees and then we just work from there?" She gasped as he kneed her in the stomach.

"Okay." He whispered, his face burning a bright red. He slowly followed her instructions and helped her up. The whole time his eyes never left hers. She felt her ears burn, and felt it as it traveled up to her cheeks and nose.

"I was just going to go and look for you." He said quietly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well are you going to tell me why?"

"Oh, well I was going to ask you why did you call me Frankenstein?"

"It just seemed to fit. Why? Does it bother you?"

"No. It's just this other girl I knew called me Frankenstein."

"I see. Was she special to you or just a pain in the ass?"

"Both." He said with a smile.

"Why was she so special, if you don't mind me asking?"

She watched his face close and the pink hue his face had been turned red. His eyes looked straight into hers, and she flinched under their intense stare.

"She was my first kiss."

It got harder to breath after he said it out loud. He had remembered the little girl that she once was, not what she was. But his eyes had flickered with recognition when his gaze grazed her lips.

"I see, so she must have been your first love. Am I right?"

"No. She was my only love."

"Your lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You have to be." Her eyes had started to whell up with tears. He just couldn't be telling the truth.

"I am telling the truth, Cameron."

She let out an unsteady breathe, spun on her heel, ready to leave this conversation. But he grabbed her arm.

"Please don't go. Don't leave again. I know it's you, Mouse. I know. Please. Just don't go."

She half heartedly look back but couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes. The tears she had tried so hard to hold in had split over her cheeks.

"I have to go and find Curtis." She said, unable to keep the waver out of her voice.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Maybe."

"Well, then I'll look for you later. Hopefully, I make it through our first hockey practice so that I can see you later."

"Yeah."

He walked around to face her, without letting go of her arm. He lifted her chin so that she had to meet his gaze. A few tears dripped of her chin, making her feel even more vulnerable. She opened her mouth wanting to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. He kissed her on the cheek softly. He gave her one last smile, and rubbed her arm before he left. She choked on the emotions that went up her throat, all the things that wanted to crawl out of her. But she forced it all down, wiped away her tears, and then walked away to find Curtis. Finally.


	4. I'm in a Band

~4 years ago~

Fulton stood in the music room watching her play the piano. He had always loved the sound of it but he had never tried to play himself. Just like he had never tried to play hockey until she gave him her brother's old stick. They had been enemies a few years ago, but somehow that had changed. There was something about the wiry little girl that drew him in.

"Will you stop staring at me?" she snapped.

"Come on Mouse. I'm not hurting you."

"I'm not a mouse. And you are hurting my eyes because I always have to see your ugly face when I turn around."

"Well your not exactly the prettiest thing to look at."

"Why are you being so annoying?"

"You aren't the best person to ask that."

She stood up to her full 4' 9" and walked up to him. He stood up as well and stared down at her.

"Idiot."

She was standing so close. Why did it suddenly smell like hot chocolate?

"White-trash."

He suddenly was wondering what it would be like to touch her face, or even kiss her.

"Frankenstein."

Was she always so pretty or was he just realizing it now?

"Mouse."

He couldn't stand it anymore. He just had to.

"I'm not a -"

He cut her off by grabbing her shoulders and kissing her hard on the mouth. She was a lot shorter than him so he had to lean down. But in that moment he didn't care. In that moment his stomach turned to slush. When they seperated, her cheeks and nose were bright red. And he felt his face burning as well. Then they both bolted running to seperate doors. He slammed the door, and slid down to the floor.

It didn't make any sense. How could he love the one girl who wouldn't be afraid of punching him in the jaw? But now the second he thought about loving her, he felt like he was going to melt onto the floor. He knew for sure. He was in love with Cameron McAllistar.

~Present~

"Fulton! Pay attention!" yelled Coach Orien.

Fulton blinked his eyes, realizing that he was skating on the ice, puck sliding in front of him. Charlie skated out snatching the puck away from him. He groaned silently and skated after him. Coach blew his whistle and ordered them to go to the locker rooms. Fulton sighed, pulling off his helmet. He had to find out where she was. Except, he was pretty sure that she wouldn't find his sweat filled hair very attractive. In fact, she would probably mock him for it. He gave a small smile.

It was time for him to get himself a Mouse.

~Cameron~

She had finally found Curtis in the music room. He was flinging his shoulder length black hair around shredding on his old Fender. Her hands went to cover her ears as she trekked across the room to where his amp was. With a quick motion she unplugged it. The guitar was instantly silenced. He stopped plucking the strings and glared at her.

"What's your problem, princess?"

"You of all people know I am not a princess."

He gave a shy smile through his hair. Curtis had been her best friend ever since she was two years old. Their moms had been best friends and had taken their children over to play while they talked. Curtis had a twin sister, Carly. But when they were younger, Carly had been a lot more girly than she was now. But Curtis had always stayed the same.

"Yeah. More like a ninja princess."

"Wow. That doesn't sound lame at all."

"Well, where is our precious Ken and Barbie?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen them all day."

"Well at least we don't have to see them make puppy eyes at each other."

He made mocking face that was supposed to be cute. But as always it was just a tad over the top. She laughed and pushed him away. Then she remembered that her cheeks were wet from crying. Her head dipped down quickly so that she could dry herself off. Curtis had already wandered off over to the drums and didn't notice her wet cheeks.

"So did Tony call you this week or has he forgotten again?" He said, slightly distracted by the clumsy drum setup.

"He said he would call me tomorrow. I hope he comes over to restart my lessons again."

"As if you have anything else to learn! He taught you every type of self defense he has every done."

"I know but it's good to review things."

"You're ridiculous, Cameron."

"I know I am."

She picked up her brother's old Gibson Flying V. She didn't really feel like practicing any of their songs today. Some people called them a 'Glee Club' but that was just because they re-did popular songs. But she fixed Curtis's mike and slammed on the guitar, shredding out the first notes. Curtis attacked the drums, spilling out a crzy beat just before he leaned forward and sang the lyrics into the microphone.

_"Sometimes I look at her and I look into her eyes,_

_I notice the way she thinks about him with a smile,_

_Curved lips she just can't disguise._

_But she thinks it's the music making her life worthwhile._

_Why is it so hard for her to decide which she loves more?_

_The Music or..._

_Him?_

_She's not too fond of cheerleaders,_

_She really hates jocks,_

_But she just thinks back to him,_

_And she's happy once again."_

She closed her eyes as she sang, thinking back to that time when they had kissed. Heat ran up to her cheeks as she remembered the pressure of his lips on hers. She remembered how embarressed they both were at first, but somehow she knew it was going to happen sometime. She remembered how they had gotten together afterwards in the back alley. How she had confronted him while he had been shooting in the back alley. How he kissed her again. And the most suprising to her was how she kissed him back. Curtis slammed on the drums ending the song. Her eyes flew open, and flitted over to the door. Curtis got up and walked over to her.

"He remembered, didn't he?"

She squeezed her eyes shut again.

"Yeah, he did. What time is it?"

"Um,it's 6:15pm. Why?"

"Dang. I have to leave, okay? I just I need to get back to the dorms before they go back."

"Okay. You got stuck with the boys dorm again didn't you? The girls was full. No vacancy." He said jokingly.

"Yeah. I'll probably see you there later."

"Yeah, see ya. I'll just clean up."

She opened the door and strode down the hallway. The faster she went the more determined she was to get there before the Ducks did. The dormitory was such a dull brick building slab dab in the middle of the campus. The girls dorms were always better. But she always stuck in the boys. Just as she was about to push open the door, someone else opened it. It was Russ.

"Oh come on!" She groaned.

"I'm sorry. Are you upset that I'm not Fulton?"

"Yes. I mean no. I didn't want to see anyone of you Ducks right now. No offense."

"It's okay. Fulton has been looking for you though. Wait a minute! What are you doing in the boys dorm?"

"I live here."

"No offense darling, but you don't look like a boy. And if you are, you had better tell Fult before he falls to far in love with you."

"I'm a girl in every way, well except in clothing or music choice. But the reason I live here is because there is no more space in the girls dorms. So I had to stay here. Oh and don't call me darling." She snapped, pushing him aside.

Russ shook his head as he watched the girl storm up the stairs. He laughed as he thought of her reaction to finding Fulton pacing the stairs upstairs. He didn't tell her that Fulton had come back from looking for her two hours ago. Or that Fulton was mumbling about going out to look for her again. He didn't need to in his opinion. It would be more amusing that way.


	5. TearFest

~Fulton~

Fulton paced the hallway, mumbling to himself.

"Maybe I should try again. You never know when a person will turn up. I'm sure if you just looked a little harder. But maybe she just doesn't want to be found right now, you idiot, why don't you just leave her along?"

Just as he was about to go back to his room and mope, he heard footsteps pound on the stairs. And Cameron McAllistar turned around the corner, walking straight towards him. Until she looked up and met his eyes. That was when she she swerved around on her heels and ran back the way she came. He blinked, realizing what had just happened, and ran after her. She was half way down the stairs when he finally caught up with her.

"Will you just stop it?"he growled, grabbing her arm. She turned half way around and elbowed him in the stomach. Hard. He doubled over for a moment but his grip didn't loosen.

Fulton grit his teeth and picked her up. She kicked wildly, and her fists flew around, looking for connection whenever she could hit his flesh. He carried her over his shoulder and into the common area for the JV team. He quickly locked the door, and threw her, carefully, onto the couch. It didn't take long for her to get back onto her feet, her face drawn into a snarl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she screeched.

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me! You're the one with a problem!"

She gave a snort, rolling her eyes. Her hands were crossed, and her stance was one of defense. Fulton knew that if he tried to touch her at all she would probably give a giant bruise for it. He put his hands up, as if in surrender. He didn't want this to be like this.

"I'm sorry, but I just didn't know how to get you to stop. I did ask you to stop, but you just started to hit me. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Every consider saying please?"

"As if you'd stop if I had said please."

"I might have. I guess you'll never know now."

"Please don't be like this Cameron."

She sighed and flopped down on the couch, not meeting his eye. He slowly sat down beside her. He could feel her stiffen as he did.

"Cameron, I want to talk about this."

"Well, did you ever think that I don't want to talk about it?"

"Yes, I did. But when a person isn't there for three years, and then suddenly shows up again, wouldn't you want to know what the heck is going on?"

When she didn't answer he cautiously put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cameron. Please talk to me."

Her arms fell to her sides, and her whole demenour faded. She turned towards him, and lifted her face to his level. Fulton drew back slightly at the pain that had been hiding behind all those walls she had put up around herself. Her mouth opened as if she had wanted to say something but then she closed it. He could't take it anymore. He pulled her close to him and embraced her. Her head fit right on his shoulder. There was a wet feeling that formed on his cheek and his shoulder. He knew she was crying again.

"Shh. It's okay. Everything's okay." he whispered softly into her ear. "Everything is going to be okay. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Just stop crying please."

The tears turned into sobs quickly, muffled by his shirt. He pulled away so that he could see her face. She tried to hide her face but he cupped his hand around her face so that she had to look at him.

"You got to stop crying or you're going to make me cry and then it'll just be hopeless." He whispered again, wiping away the stray tears.

She gave a little laugh. Fulton loved her laugh, it had never changed. It was one of the best qualities about her. It was contagious.

"And we wouldn't want your manly reputation to get muddied,"she laughed,"what would people say if you walked out of crying? There goes the tough bash brother. He's not crying, he's just sweating through his eyes, right?"

He laughed softly, ducking his head to cover his embarresment. When he lifted his head again, she had closed up her face. The walls were back up and running. He had been so close.

"Cameron, I don't care about what people think about me. I care about you."

Tears whelled up in his own eyes. Most people didn't know but he cried a lot. He just didn't do it in public. Cameron's face wavered for a millisecond but then it was back to the normal expression. Fulton could feel the tears now running down his face. He wished he could take away all that doubt, and pain away from her. But he couldn't. Because she wouldn't ever let him see that part of her. He squeezed his eyes shut, and let himself fall back on the couch. It was over. She wouldn't tell him anything. Not now at least.

~Cameron~

Why hadn't she left yet? She just had to get up and walk out the door. But she couldn't. Fulton just lay there, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. Well, why did she care anyways? It's not like he was telling the truth. He couldn't really love her. Suddenly she was overcome with the memories of home.

_"No one will ever be able to love you, you worthless, stupid, ugly girl. Repeat after me! No one can ever love me!"_

_She sat there, blood trickling from her mouth. Her eyes stared blankly ahead. A blow came to the right side of her head. Even more blood trickled down her face._

_"No one could ever love me."_

_"That's right!"_

_Another smack across her face._

_"Now go get your worthless ass out of my kitchen."_

_"Yes, dad."_

"Cameron. Are you okay? You're shaking." a voice pushed through the memory.

Cameron blinked hard, seeing that Fulton has peering at her. He was too close to her. It scared her to death. She pushed him hard. He fell back against the couch again.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Well, I am, okay? I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

She scrambled to her feet and marched over to the door. She slide the lock out of place and flung the door open. It hit the wall with a bang. Her room was just at the end of the hall but again her feet seemed like they were glued to the floor. What was wrong with her? He had come up behind her and was running his fingertips up and down her arms. A shiver went through her body. He was the sweetest boy she had ever known and all she had ever done was push him away.

She whirled around and looked him right in the eye. It wasn't that hard since he was so close to her that she could have leaned forward an inch and they would have been kissing. Their noses knocked together gently. His eyes looked right into hers.

"I'm scared, Fulton."

"Scared of what, little mouse?"

Her eyes softened at the use of his old nickname for her.

"I'm scared of love."

"So am I."

~Fulton~

She stared at him for a few seconds. Then he felt her fingers lace through his hair. And he leaned forward.

"Wait." she whispered, putting a finger to his lips.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to say, I'm not a mouse."

She pulled him into her and their lips met in the middle in a soft kiss. He felt her melt onto him. Even though she was two inches shorter than him, he felt small when he felt her lips on his. It felt as if the world had exploded and then came back together again. He pulled her closer to him making the kiss hard and real.

When they seperated, he was gasping a little. And his bandana was missing. It lay on the floor, where she had thrown it. He hadn't really dried his hair after his shower, so it was still a little damp. So it stuck up in different patches after she had run her fingers through it. Fulton looked at her, examining the girl who she had become. Her eyes were clenched shut, and her mouth moved, speaking silently to herself.

He leaned forward a little so that his lips could feel hers'. Her breath quickened, and her eyes flew open.

"I love you." He whispered, still feeling her lips underneath his.

Her mouth formed an 'O' and she pulled away. Fresh tears were forming in her eyes.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." she choked.

"Cameron... Please don't shut me out again."

"I'm sorry. But this is going way too fast for me. Can't we just- can't we just try to be friends for a little while? And then go from there."

He was tired of this. Tired of all these emotions running through him. Tired of all his impulses that messed up of her indecisiveness about their relationship. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing with frustration. He must have looked angry because she shrank a little.

"I don't care right now, Cameron. Although I wish you wouldn't do this."

"I'm sorry. It's not like I'm doing this on purpose."

"Okay. Okay. Well, I guess it's kind of late, so good night."

"Good night, Fulton."

She gave a shy smile to him and then scurried off to the room at the end of the hall. Which was just across from his own room. Grrreat. He sauntered over to his room, pausing by her door for a moment. Then he continued to go into his room and proceeded to take of his clothes slowly. He slid into his bed, wearing only his boxers. As he drifted off to sleep, he kept on seeing the recent kiss happen over and over and over. Even though he was fast asleep, he smiled.


	6. Sell-Out

Cameron sat in the cold hockey arena. She watched the Ducks play a killer offense but they didn't seem to realize how ticked off the opposing players were. Just when the game had started to take a downhill turn she saw Riley, Cole, and Scooter sneak into the locker room. Two options came to her. Either they were having a threesome in the locker room (which made her choke on the popcorn kernal going down her throat), or they were messing with the Ducks' stuff.

So she waited for them to leave, and when in to see all the clothes in the shower stalls. They were dripping wet. Shaking her head, she started to run off to the dorms. She could get them some dry clothes from each of their own dressers. Picking locks wasn't a completely useless hobby when it came down to it. She smiled to herself as she ran along.

~Fulton~

It was a tie. God, how had it gotten to that?! They were just about to win when Charlie decided they needed just one more time. Fulton had wanted to be ticked off at Charlie but without Portman here, Charlie was all he really had left.

"Look at us! Warriors! I mean ,what the hell are we anymore!?" Charlie shouted.

"We're on scholarship, Charlie! I'm staying."Russ said.

"Fine, sell-out." Fulton heard himself sneer.

Russ yelled at him and everyone started to push each other.

~Cameron~

She had gotten everybody's clothes and she had just gotten to the locker room's door when Riley stopped her.

"Where do you think your going?" he sneered.

"The locker room. I just thought that they might be a little cold in those wet clothes of theirs. Nice touch by the way. But any amateur prankster could have pulled that off."

"Why you little-"

"Look what's it going to take for you to let me get in. How about a free punch? Only one, in the face."

"Sounds fair."

He clenched his fist ready to punch her out already but she stopped him with her hand first. She put the laundry basket to the side and stood in front of him. The punch came at her fast, and she was so used to it that it didn't even feel like anything had touched her. But then it came again. She felt blood trickle from her mouth and nose. But then Coach Orien stormed over and saw Riley's little assault.

Coach grabbed him just before he was about to give her another punch in the face.

"Get out of here! Don't even think your going to get out of the consequences with your father for this!" Coach yelled at him.

Cameron picked up the laundry basket while Coach was driving Riley off. She started to open the door but she heard yelling from inside. She heard Fulton's voice echo off the walls. He had called someone a sell-out. A sell-out for what? Wanting an education? Staying at the school? Cameron clenched her jaw. So if this other person was a sell-out, what did that exactly make Fulton? She felt an angry tear slip down her face. If he hated it so much here why didn't he just get off his ass and leave? Coach Orien pushed past her and into the locker room. She heard him yell at them. They probably didn't wanted to hear any of it because it was all about defense. When he had finished his little spiel, she slipped into locker room.

She felt all the eyes of the young hockey players bore into her. The blood had started to dry on her face, and she didn't want to bother wiping it away. Fulton stepped forward, his mouth open. She turned away from him, not wanting to look at him.

"You guys don't know where your clothes are, do you?" She snapped.

She watched each of their faces burn with embarressment. Walking down the row, she handed out their clothes. Except when she got to Fulton, she looked him in the eye, walked over to the shower and threw his clothes in it. His mouth dropped, as she walked back to him.

"Who exactly is the sell-out, Fulton?"

She watched his face flush. Without even letting him reply, she walked slowly out of the room. Although she hated how much she was affected by the hurt in his face.

"I'm the sell-out," she muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway.


	7. One Hairy Situation

~Curtis~

He shouldn't even be on this side of the campus. Well, he usually was there to see Carly but that was different. She was his twin sister, so they shared a pretty strong connection. But this. This was on the verge of stalking. What would she say, this Julie Gaffney, once he got her attention? His fist clenched around the pebble he had picked up about half an hour ago. What if she thought about him like every other idiot preppy person at this school? What if she just thought of him as a long haired, creepy, gay boy? That's what everybody else thought. Just because his room mate was gay, which was awkward enough, didn't mean he was. He bit his lip hard, breaking the skin just a little, and raise his arm to throw the pebble at the window. That's when the window opened and Julie poked her head out. And then he fell over his own feet.

"Hey! My room mate, Connie, wants to know if you made up your mind?" She shouted down.

"I- well you see- I wasn't- the thing is- I should go." He scrambled for words, but eventually just gave up.

He ran the other direction, towards the boys' dorms. Why had he been so stupid? He hadn't even formed real sentances. Before he had time to give himself a proper talking to, something hit him on the side of the head. Just before he fell into blackness, he saw two things. A varsity jacket, and a pair of scissors.

~Cameron~

"Ow. Ow. Ow."

She winced as she tried to clean up her face. There was a giant bruise on the right side of her face, and her lip was split. The bruise had started to turn purple and yellow. She sighed and put the ice down. She was a hopeless case. Always getting into fights, pulling pranks as revenge, back talking teachers, you name it. But she never got close to anyone. Not really. People had to know her for a very long time before she even considered letting them inside. So why had that changed for Fulton? He hadn't seen her for three years, and when he thought she was gone flirted with that Tammy character.

She groaned. Tammy. One name could just ruined her day. Tammy actually was attending Eden Hall now. And if Fulton saw her now, he would probably chase her just like every other boy. Cheerleaders. She hated them all. Except for Amanda, and Hayley. But Hayley had graduated and married Tony.

"Hey squirt."

She turned around quickly, and looked up to see Tony there. As always, he came when she was thinking about him. He was 6' 7" and she was only half of his height, but she hugged his waist so hard she was sure it would snap.

"Hey, I was hoping you would come soon."

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"  
"A terrible one! How's Rory? Is he thriving in your crazy family?"

"Ha. Yeah, he's growing pretty fast. He just started to walk a little, holding onto the furniture for support all the time. I'm pretty sure he's going to have my height though."

"That's just great. Another giant in the family."

Tony gave a small laugh and then rolled his shoulder in pain. It was best to mention that he had lost his right arm. Except she noticed that he wasn't wearing his prosthetic arm. It was just a stub. He noticed that she was staring.

"It hurts sometimes to wear it. It can get heavy." He explained.

"Ah."

And then her door burst open, and Nick came gasping in. His face was red from running and his white blond hair stuck to his forehead. He held up his finger, asking them to wait a second.

"Have any of you seen Curtis? I haven't seen him since the game."

"No I haven't seen him. I thought he was with you." She said, starting feel uneasy.

"No, I thought he was with you." Nick murmured.

"I just got here." Tony stated, lifting his hand.

"Well, if he wasn't with me and he wasn't with you. Then where is he?"

That seemed like the best time for Fulton to come over to the doorframe, in his boxers and a sweaty shirt. His hair seemed sweaty and greasy.

"I can't believe that you threw my clothes in the shower! I had to walk back in this! And I didn't bother taking a shower because I would have to go and put my sweaty clothes back on. Now why are you acting like this?!" He growled.

"Fulton, this is not the best moment to discuss this. We don't know where Curtis is. He's been missing since the end of the game."

His face went blank and a flash of something in his eyes. She squinted at him. He knew something. She grabbed his shirt and lifted him of the ground a couple centimeters.

"What do you know?" she growled at him, her eyebrows lifting up.

"Well, you see, I saw Scooter and Riley carrying him off somewhere, but I thought they were talking him down to his room."

"Oh my goodness! Fulton, sometimes you can be such an idiot!"

She dropped him and ran out the door with Tony right behind her. Where the heck would they be taking him? Then out of instinct, she ran to the music room in the school, and when she found the door locked she knew something was wrong. Well, that and she saw Curtis passed out on the floor. Tony was panting beside her as he stared over top over her head into the room. He stood up to his full height and rammed the door with his shoulder. And ta-da! It opened, no picking the locks.

Cameron ran over to where Curtis lay, and then put her hand to her mouth in complete shock. His hair was chopped off to the middle of his neck. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I? Why are you looking at me like that?" He slurred.

He reached up to his head and his eyes widened. Tears started to form. His mouth opened and shut, looking like a fish.

"I can fix it if you want." She whispered softly.

"Fine. Just don't make it look worse than I think it already looks." He whimpered into his arm.

She picked up the scissors that sat beside Curtis. And she started to snip more of his hair.

As time went by, his hair started to look a lot better. She made his hair stick up straight in the middle, giving him a mohawk. She handed him a mirror. His lips pressed together hard.

"Do you have a hat?" he whispered.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I like it. I just want to break it in slowly."

"Okay. I can go get you a hat."

"No, Cameron, wait. I have one with me right here." Tony reached into his left pocket, and pulled out a old beanie.

Curtis pulled the beanie over his head. And he got to his feet. That's when they saw the marker beneath his quickly buttoned shirt. He unbuttoned it slowly, and they read "Stay away from the goalie, fag."

"Oh, Curtis." She whispered.

He let out a shaky breathe.

"Do you think this is washable?" He joked.


	8. Dinner with a side of English Notes

Fulton sighed, resting his head on his arms. Two days had past and he hated this place even more. Cameron was, well to put it simply, different. It was like they had gone back in time to when they were in their first year of grade five. They would probably punch each other out if they said one word wrong. But the most annoying thing was that he still felt the tiny crush grow each time he saw her smile, or laugh, or just be herself. He glanced at her across the row. Her face was drawn in a serious expression and she looked as if she thought the lesson was the most important thing in the entire world. While he had forgotten that the teacher was still talking.

The bell rang, signalling that class was over. Fulton gathered up all his books and trudged out into the hallway. For more than the hundredth time, he wished that Portman had come to Eden Hall. Sure he had Charlie, but it wasn't the same kind of friendship. He wanted to talk about Cameron with Portman, because he would have understood the situation better since Conway hadn't looked at a girl till this Linda character. He made his way to his locker which just happened to be beside Cameron's locker. She had already gotten there and was putting her books into her bag. He gritteed his teeth and went over to his locker. Just as he opened his locker, she turned around to face him.

"Hi."

When he looked over at her, he saw the girl he fell in love with a long time ago. Her eyes stared right into his, with so much intensity that he had to look away.

"Hey."

"How have you been?"

"I've had better weeks. What about you? How's your boyfriend?"

"Um, I didn't know I had a boyfriend."

"Oh come on," He slammed the locker shut, " if you don't have a boyfriend who was that guy in your room a few weeks ago?"

"You mean Tony?"

"Yes! I mean Tony."

Then she did something he didn't expect her to do. She started to laugh. When she finally caught her breath, she looked back at him with a big smile on her face.

"Tony isn't my boyfriend, he's my older brother. And he's married."

"Oh."

Fulton had never felt so stupid. He had even met her brother once. Why had he just assumed that the guy was her boyfriend? And even more importantly why did he care so much? She had obviously expressed that she just wanted to be friends. He felt his cheeks burn. His face formed into a scowl. Why did he blush so much when he talked to her?

"I'm sorry by the way." She said quietly.

He jerked his head up, confused about why she was apologizing. It must have been obvious that he didn't understand because she explained.

"For throwing your clothes in the showers and making you walk back to the dorms in your sweaty clothes. And by clothes I mean your boxers and undershirt. I was out of line."

Fulton stared at her, slightly shocked but grateful for the apology. He gave a sheepish smile.

"It's okay."

"What class do you have next?"

"I think it's history."

"Fult, we just got out of history."

"Then it's english."

"I've got english too. Would you possibly walk with me to class?"

They started walking down the hallway, probably only an inch of space between them.

"You didn't throw my clothes into the shower just so you could see me in my boxers did you?" Fulton teased.

She gave him an exaggerated shocked expression, and pushed him gently away.

"You wish, buddy."

* 2 hours later*

Fulton lay on the bed. He had to study for that english test, even though it was pointless seeing as he could never maintain Coach's high standards. He groaned inwardly, getting up. The pile of books were picked up and taken to the commons. But he found that someone else was already there.

Cameron was sitting on the couch with papers scattered everywhere. Her head was in her hands, and she was muttering things to herself. Fulton gave a slight cough and her head jerked up. When she saw it was only him, he could see just a bit of the tension slip away.

"So, when did this tornado hit the room?" He asked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now what do you need?"

"What I need is to study english."

"Ah. Okay then, sit down and join the party."

As he sat down beside her, he saw that there was a bruise on her arm. She must have noticed him staring and pulled her sleeve down a little to cover it.

"Well, come on. Let's get this show on the road."

~Cameron~

He had seen it. She knew that he had. But he didn't ask anything about it. So they moved on. Sure, they had stayed on topic for a while but then both of them got frustrated and just settled to talking. It was so hard to stay focused though, her back was burning from pain.

_"You stay still, and you better not make one f**** sound, you hear me!"_

_He tied her wrists to the rope shackles he made, her back facing him. She heard his footsteps go around her and then the silence. _

_CRACK!_

_Pain rippled through her, but she gritted her teeth and breathed slowly. It was repeated over and over and over. He enjoyed it, it made him feel powerfully. She could tell. Blood ran down her back, soaking her ripped shirt. When it was finally done, he untied her and left her in the room. He needed another beer. _

"God, I feel like we should be studying but I mean how do you even study for English?" Fulton's voice made her jolt out of the memory.

She looked over at him, and saw he was reading over the notes again. His lips were pressed into a straight line, and his forehead was creased in concentration.

"I don't really know." She admitted.

"Yeah, well English is an annoying class anyways." He said, throwing the notes back on the table in defeat.

"What a wonderfully positive summary. Anyways, what do you even want to do when you get out of school?"

"I don't know. Right now, I think I'm only cut out for a career in hockey. I'm too stupid for anything else."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am. Don't deny that people say that I'm just a dumb jock."

"Not that I've heard. And the people who would say that would be dumb jocks. Fulton, you can be anything that you want to be. I'm not just saying that to be cheesy. It's true. As long as you actually put in the work to, you can do anything." She said, making her eyes keep contact with his the whole time.

His eyes looked down as if he was running over her words in his head. When he looked back up, she could see just a little bit of hope in between the hazel.

"You really think that?"

She gave him a small smile, and squeezed his hand quickly.

"Absolutely."

He stared at her for a little while, before spitting out a question.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

Maybe she hadn't heard him correctly. Hopefully. Why wouldn't her heart just shut the hell up and stop beating so fast so she could answer?

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like to go out with me? Tonight? The Varsity invited us to a dinner. Some sort of lame tradition. But I was just thinking, well, I was just wondering if you might want to go with me possibly, maybe?"

Those words seemed wrong. Varsity inviting people out to dinner.. It sounded like something that Riley would do. She wanted to say yes just so that she could protect the Ducks from whatever cruel prank they were going to play. Well at least that was what she told herself was why she wanted to say yes.

"Fulton, I would say yes, but I have work tonight. I'm actually really sorry. But just a word of caution, be prepared when you go to dinner. It might be some kind of joke."

"Okay. I understand. Well, I actually should be getting ready for this thing, so I'll see you tommorrow, maybe." He croaked.

She watched him leave the room, feeling her heart break with each step. She wanted to call after him and say that she changed her mind. She wanted to be able to be with him. But she just couldn't. She wouldn't do that to him. Especially not to him.


	9. Tearful Goodbyes

It was 4:30 pm. There was one more hour before Cameron had to go to work. She was still looking over the notes, when she heard a small cough. When she looked up she saw Fulton standing there with a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans. As she looked him over, a small smile crept onto her face.

"Well don't you look spiffy?" She teased.

"Are you still sure that you don't want to come?" He pleaded.

The look on his face still broke her heart a little. It looked slightly scared. She got up and hugged him. While they embraced, she slipped some money into his pocket. It was just in case the Varsity pulled something on them. Once they seperated, she gave him a smile, and rubbed his arm a little.

"You'll be fine without me. You have the rest of the Ducks there, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then it will all be fine. I promise."

Fulton's head drooped a little but there was an understanding in his face. They walked out of the dorms together and went their different ways. Cameron had not walked far when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Cameron, it's Tony. You need to come to the home right now."

She heard the desparation in his voice and started to run towards the apartment building. When she was about two minutes away from the building, she heard her father's voice screaming at someone. Then a _SMACK_!

"You stupid son of a bitch! Why can't you ever do anything right, you idiot? You and your stupid sister are no children of mine!"

"Maybe we don't want to be your kids! Maybe we're the ones ashamed of you!"

Cameron turned the corner and saw her father, John McAllistar, standing in front of her brother, gun in hand.

"NO-" She screamed.

The trigger was pulled and Tony fell to the ground. Her father's face was expressionless as he shot his own son again.

"STOP IT!" She screamed again, as he was about to shoot again. She rammed her head into his stomach, and punched him square in the face. He fell to the ground like a puppet cut off from it's strings. Cameron panted heavily, tears running down her face. She dialed 911 quickly and explained her situation as well as she could. Then she went over to her brother, who lay on the ground bleeding. Kneeling down beside him, she could hear his deep wheezing and the bones bending under the stress.

"Cameron..." He wheezed under his breathe.

"Yes." She whispered back, holding his left hand tightly.

"I want you to learn to love him."

"I don't understand."

"Love him, Cameron. You do deserve love."

Tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision. Why was the ambulence taking such a long time?! Tony's eyes blinked slowly, and his breathing got more raspy. And then it just stopped. Her eyes went frantic, and she started shaking him.

"Tony, Tony, wake up! Please wake up! PLEASE! Don't leave me by myself." She cried.

That was the moment that the ambulence and the police decided was a good time to come. They found Cameron, weeping over her brother's body, his blood on her face, hands, and clothing, with her father unconcious. When they tried to take Tony from her arms, she screamed at them. In the end she had to be torn from his body and taken away for questioning. But as it went on, they realized that she was not part of the actual killing and released her from the station around 8pm. After that Cameron slowly trudged up the path to Eden Acadamy unaware of the cowboy riding on the other side of the campus.


End file.
